


Reunion

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Smut, Sort Of, Teratophilia, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: For 12 Days of Smutmas ChallengeThis story is related to my story ”Loki and the Yautja”.  It's an odd one, but I think with a little introduction it can be read as stand alone.Some canon versions of Loki are pansexual, and I definitely head cannon him that way.  In Norse Mythology he is the father of monsters, it doesn't seem much of a reach that he might have a monster lover or two out there.  So why not a Yautja (predator)?if you like this story you might enjoyLoki and the Yautja
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), loki/yautja
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Reunion

Loki caught the smart disk as it returned from slashing the bilgesnipe’s thick neck. The creature made a sharp cry as it bled out. The blood mixed with the loose soil from the battle and created gory little rivulets of coppery mud. One such stream rolled towards him and stopped at the tip of his boot.

He was quite pleased that he had not only mastered the Yautja weapon but had used it to dispatch the bilgesnipe, whose skull he would polish as a gift for his beloved Yautja female. He had thrown a dagger or two, but the final blow was pure Yautja technology. He hoped Y’Shar would be pleased with his new hunting skill. The God of Stories intended to recite every detail of this hunt to lull his beloved huntress to sleep that night. 

He picked up the heavy head and frowned. Mastering the Yautja weapon was enough, he thought. Cleaning the skull in the traditional way would take too much time and he didn’t really have the stomach for it. He made a quick gesture with his hand and in a flash of green the skull was sparkling clean with a brilliant polish- and much lighter as well. A perfect gift for the perfect female, he thought to himself smiling. 

Lifting the skull by an antler he gestured with his free hand to summon a portal. He looked down at himself and quickly changed from his dusty armor to something more formal, not that the yautja were impressed by that sort of thing, it really just made him feel good. Then he stood tall and walked through to Yautja Prime with his gift. 

The air was hot and dry and Loki quickly spotted the pyramid shaped home of the huntress Y’Shar. 

A large blue female pup and a small human hybrid pup were in the yard. The blue female turned to Loki and said “Sire! You are late again! Bearer is in a mood.” She wrinkled her tiny vestigial nose and narrowed her bright red eyes in disgust. 

“Gah-thr it’s good to see you too, child”. 

The pup rolled her eyes and turned back to her companion, who was staring at Loki curiously. “That’s your sire, Gah-thr? He’s very small. How does he survive breeding?”

“Ugh! gross. He has magic, let’s not talk about this,” the blue yautja hybrid grabbed the smaller human hybrid by both arms and dragged her out of the yard. The smaller pup continued to ask awkward questions and stare back at the small, wiry humanoid male carrying the large polished skull.

Loki laughed. He was actually relieved that his oldest daughter still found mating to be disgusting. He even hoped she would kill a few males before she was bred, that way only the best would dare approach her. His Frost Giant heritage gave her her coloring and size and she was already getting a lot of attention for it. 

He walked up to the doorway and knocked. He held the bilgesnipe skull in front of him, partly as a present and partly as a shield. 

The door flew open and a green mottled yautja female stood in the doorway. Even as a small female she towered over him. He presented the skull to her. “Look, darling, I have brought you—-“

Y’Shar fisted a handful of raven hair in her claw and yanked him into the pyramid shaped home. “Get in the bedroom, male!! Where have you been!!”

“Oh! I’m happy to see you too, my love.”

Y’Shar growled “Talk later.”

Loki knew what was best for him and put the bilgesnipe skull down by the door and rushed to the bedroom. He heard Y’Shar’s purr as she followed quickly behind him. 

He opened the door to the bedroom, which was just that: a wall-to-wall bed covered with exotic furs of many colors. The furs all came from Y’Shar’s hunts, with the exception of a few that Loki had obtained and gifted to her. 

Leaping onto the huge mattress he put some space between himself and his revved up mate. It was best not to prolong her wait, but he had to give her at least a little bit of a fight for the sake of yautja “romance”.

Y’Shar’s long rubbery dreds lifted away from her head, forming a fountain speckled with the many gold ornaments that indicated her rank and hunting prowess. She spread her mandibles and roared before rushing at the sorcerer.

She swung her fisted claw at him, a blow that had it connected would have put an end to their “date”. He teleported behind her and her swing passed through empty air. 

Behind her, Loki quickly grabbed a handful of dreds and pulled, the yautja shuddered and purred for a moment then swung around and roared into his face. 

“Oh you like that don’t you pet?” He cooed as he slowly pulled the long dreds through his hand. He could feel her racing pulse in them as he let go and let them drop to her chest. 

She put her claws on his shoulders, nails piercing the skin through his leather armor and shoved him backwards onto the mattress. The female then jumped at him. 

Lying on his back Loki knew what was coming. He used his Seidr to stop her inches from crushing him. Her mandibles clicked at his face and her dreds created a hideaway as they hung around her face and draped onto the mattress around his head. 

He chuckled. She purred. He scooted out from under her floating form and then lowered her gently to the bed. 

“Enough!” she cooed seductively as she grabbed his ankle and yanked him back to her. She had been fighting with hopeful suitors all day, and while she only actually wanted her sorcerer mate, her hormones were still affected by the scents of the yautja males she had defeated. She was in quite a state.

She started pulling off bits of his armor and throwing it. Loki smirked and stifled a laugh at her uncharacteristically haphazard handling of his gear. She got him down to tunic and trousers and started tearing fabric. 

Her claws grazed his pale skin leaving thin trails of red as she tore through his underclothes like tissue paper on a much anticipated gift. 

Loki was overwhelmed with her desire for him, he drank it in and became intoxicated with her blatant acceptance. He had to keep his senses about him as his lover could very easily kill him in her eagerness. 

His cock rose stiffly from his torn clothing, her purring intensified at the sight of it. With one hand on his chest holding him down on his back, she ripped off her own loincloth and pounced on him. 

She was soaking wet and he slipped quickly into her tight hole. They both moaned in unison as she started to lift herself up and down. 

She was too revved up to take things slowly at this point. Loki knew that he had to just lay still and let her get the edge off before he could really participate any more than levitating her slightly to keep her from crushing his pelvis. 

Her first orgasm of the session tore a yowl from her throat, it put him on the edge. He struggled to keep from releasing. 

He managed to hold out for three more before the yautja started to slow down. Then he got an idea. 

He pushed her off of him and got on his knees, he let go of his Aesir glamor and his body began to grow. His skin turned blue and ridges began to create whorls all over his body. Horns grew from his forehead and his eyes glowed red on red. 

Y’Shar purred loudly as he looped his arm around her waist and positioned her on all fours. She wiggled her ass enticingly at him and he grabbed her hips in his black clawed hands. 

He plunged his blue ridged cock into her and slowly pulled out before slamming it back in. Her purring was punctuated with a pleasured yelp with every thrust. She loved his Jotunn form, he was the size of a yautja male and although she loved his magic in his aesir form the size difference hit different spots both physically and hormonally. 

He reached up and grabbed a handful of dreds and squeezed as he came apart inside of her. She squealed and came again. 

He lay across her back. The dreds in his hand throbbing. She pushed him off of her and rolled over. Squeezing him to her as he slowly faded and shrunk back to Aesir form. 

“Hmm...” he snuggled into her warm, scaly chest. Let me tell you about the skull in your doorway...”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
